The focus of this Core is to provide biostatistics and bioinformatics support to all projects in the application. The Core is composed of two complementary components. The first is a biostatistics design and analysis support component. All projects have experiments that combine deterministic science as well as experiments with elements of variability in results. In addition, the availability of eDNA and oligonucleotide microarrays allow for the simultaneous acquisition of data on the expression levels of thousands of genes. For all studies where there is variability in the results, appropriate statistical methods need to be employed, starting with appropriate design of studies, whether mouse experiments or microarray experiments. The microarray experiments require both expertise and knowledge on the most up-to-date technology, as well as understanding of both statistical and genetic principles in order to analyze the large amount of data from these experiments, and obtain accurate, reliable, meaningful and statistically significant results. Specific aims are: Specific Aim 1: To provide statistical support for all phases of all projects: ? Aid in the statistical components of the design of the studies, including assessment of feasibility of obtaining statistically significant results, sample size calculations, and design of microarray experiements. . Develop statistical analysis plans for all mouse studies, drug interaction studies and microarray studies, as well as any others, as necessary. . Coordinate data management and data transfer issues in order to receive all data requiring statistical analysis, as well as to monitor data quality through review of the data. . Perform statistical analyses, summarize and present the results and participate in dissemination. Specific Aim 2: To provide computers, software and technical support for the investigators to analyze and manipulate data from their respective microarray experiments: . Provide commercial software packages that offer a range of tools for microarray data analysis. . Establish a server for non-commercial software packages which can provide alternative approaches to the organization and interpretation of transcript profiling data. . Assist investigators in experimental design and provide technical support for the software packages. . Arrange training sessions for investigators on software packages and attend seminars on new approaches to microarray data analysis.